Confrontations at Summer Camp
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: It's Melissa first time away from Jackson. AU fic. No crash or island. She meets a boy named Marcus at summer camp and Jackson and Nathan are worried. Melissa has never had a fling before but is it too much for Jackson to take?
1. Chapter 1

Confrontations at Summer Camp

A series

Melissa sat by the water, not talking. Jackson and Nathan were home and no doubt busy without her. Melissa hated being away from them- Jackson especially- and the thought of not being able to call him made her very sad.

She was very shy and didn't talk for the remainder of the time she had been sitting by the boat ramp. Melissa, couldn't swim all that well and she hated getting water in her eyes. It was a childhood fear she had that, even though she was 16 she still couldn't get rid of.

She noticed a guy standing over by the wall near the lifeguard chair on the sand, talking to one of the girls in her cabin. They looked very into it and she stopped staring at him.

He came over. "Hey what's up?" Anna asked smiling at her. She struck up a conversation now somewhat more comfortable and noticed him look their way.

"I'm Marcus."

"Melissa." she said. He looked almost exactly like Nathan but bigger and wider. Very hot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare

"Melissa? You wanna play Truth or Dare with us?" Anna asked and Melissa nodded. She wasn't very good at the game but she wanted to try.

"Truth or Dare?" Anna asked Marcus and Melissa listened to a round.

Then it was her turn.

"Truth or Dare Melissa?" Marcus asked and she said dare.

"let me ask you something . Have you ever had a boyfriend in the past?"

Melissa wheeled at the drastic change in conversation.

"No." she said." Why are you interested?"

"Just asking'" Marcus held up his hands and the game kept going.

"Sorry what's your name again?' Marcus asked and Melissa repeated herself.

Marcus seemed to think for a second.

"Melissa.. That's a cute name."

She blushed red. "Really?

"Yeah."

Nathan and Jackson were sitting with Melissa and watching her face. The conversation changed to Marcus asking Melissa if she had soft hands and Nathan nodded.

"I would say so." Melissa said.

Marcus touched her and his eyes lit up.

"Yeah you do. Soft."

Jackson was going to ignore that for now and see if Mel would say anything else. It was her first experience like that and he didn't want to seem like the controlling boyfriend. He would let Mel see what it was like first.


	3. Chapter 3

Boat

"You ever been in one of these things before?" Marcus asked Melissa the next day. She shook her head no.

"You wanna go in one together?" Melissa nodded and Nathan followed her out.

They were going around in circles now and Marcus spun the handle of the paddle boat back and forth to no avail. They were stuck.

"This is so embarrassing!" Melissa squealed and laughed a little

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's thirteen!" Nathan yelled" and he's got my best friend. She doesn't know how awful guys can be."

"What are we gonna do about it? Tell her he's no good and that we don't want her seeing him anymore?" Jackson asked "Because remember Nathan Marcus can't see us."

"I don't know what to do. Just watch him okay. Tough guy like you can take him down if he hurts Mel."

"I can't believe this!" Jackson rolled his eyes and took the boat out of the water.


	4. Chapter 4

All Wet

Jackson was set to keep tabs on Marcus and Melissa. He loved her enough to protect her but Nathan was being a little over dramatic. They didn't know Marcus and he didn't care if Melissa tried her hand at flirting with him because she was really new to the whole relationship thing. Jackson was her first real boyfriend.

Soaking wet, Melissa stepped up to him in her shoes and green shirt and curvy jeans.

Man she looked hot. He wanted to peel the clothes off and take her right there but he had a job to do.

'Hey what happened to you?"

'Got splashed But I look sexy right?"

"Yes. Who splashed you?"

"Some girls. They made me have the middle of the canoe and soaked me." Melissa laughed" Lesson learned.'

"Sucks but I really want to kiss you right now. Too bad there's people around."

"Since when do you care Jackson?" Melissa asked He was acting strange.

"I don't."

"Then kiss me." he did and noticed Marcus walk over and take his tank top off.

"What happened to you?'

"Don't ask." Melissa smiled and asked him for a hug.

"Nah."

"Do you hug?"

"yeah but not now.' Melissa turned around Marcus added" When you're dry, sure."

Jackson had to watch them. He loved that Melissa was a total snuggle bear and couldn't stand not having any form of contact. But blatantly asking Marcus for a hug was too much for him to listen to.

Jackson consoled himself. "I don't think that's anything." then he put the thought out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Noises

"Ohhh ahhhh ahayahohahahaoaoshhssss' Marcus was rocking back and forth in the white chair outside of where they ate. It was dark and Jackson put a protective hand in Melissa's lap.

This was bad.

"Hunanhanhshshanahshnnnaahh ha-ha" Marcus kept up the noises and Jackson whispered" Nathan's gone so don't do it."

He knew Melissa liked hearing those noises. They were friends after all and he knew some stuff that wasn't worth repeating. But Melissa giggled slightly gave Jackson a kiss and told Marcus to be careful.

"I've done worse than this so it's okay."

Jackson whispered "He has a girlfriend remember and you have a boyfriend . Me in case you forgot."

"Jackson race you back to the cabin."

"It's dark. Too dangerous." Jackson said "But you want to get a piggy back?"

Melissa laughed and grabbed onto his neck. That was better Jackson thought . He enjoyed being alone with her and doing things that made her happy. Piggy backs were something Melissa loved and Jackson carried her back holding the lamp out in front of him to light the way.

"I love you so much Mel." he said and she swung herself down onto the bed. They made out until there was noise again.

Marcus is a jerk. Melissa deserves better than that. Jackson reasoned. And tomorrow she would be going home. And they would show her how Marcus acted and how manipulative he actually was.


End file.
